pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PzEq 8
Poprzednia część - Powinieneś bardziej na siebie uważać. - Żółty pegaz pouczał pingwiniego stratega jednocześnie go opatrując. - W ogóle, co ty sobie zrobiłeś? - Kowalski nic nie odpowiedział, ponieważ był zajęty szukaniem odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak ona trzyma bandaż kopytem. I już prawie miał rozwiązanie. - Kowalski? - Tak? - odparł lekko nieprzytomnym głosem naukowiec. - Co sobie zrobiłeś? - Nic takiego, Łysy mnie dopadł i na swój sposób przekazał mi, co sądzi o naszej sytuacji - widząc, że Fluttershy nie zrozumiała wszystkiego, dodał - Na swój sposób, czyli mnie zlał. - A co o tym sądzi? - Pominąć brzydkie wyrazy? - Jeśli to by nie było problemem, to tak. - To w zasadzie nie ma zdania. - Czyli mu się tu nie podoba... - odparła smutno Fluttershy. - Przekona się, ale trochę mu to zajmie. Czyli zapewne wtedy, jak będziemy wracać - odpowiedział. Wtedy do domku weszła Pinkie z resztą pingwinów. - I jak tam poszukiwania? – zapytał się Kowalski. - Nie pytaj – odparł Szeregowy. – A gdzie reszta? - Szef poszedł na górę, a Łysy do lasu. - Lasu? Tego lasu? – z przerażeniem powiedziała Fluttershy. - Tak, czy to źle? - Źle to mało powiedziane. To niebezpieczne. Tam żyje wiele groźnych zwierząt. Manticory, patyko-wilki, skalne krokodyle. A sam las jest straszny. Tam rośliny rosną same z siebie, zwierzęta żyją bez opieki, a chmury gnają bez niczyjej pomocy. - Pinkie mówiła to z autentycznym przerażeniem, a Fluttershy się skuliła i zakryła oczy kopytami. Jednak na pingwinach nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, czemu wyraz dał Louis mówiąc: - Aha, a dasz coś na dziób? - Wasz przyjaciel jest sam w strasznym lesie, a ty chcesz tu stać i coś zjeść? - Mówimy o Łysym, on gorsze rzeczy zjada na śniadanie. - Wtedy Łysy wpadł do mieszkania - Te, co to za lwy z nietoperzowymi skrzydłami i i skorpionim ogonem? - To właśnie manticora. - A są one jakoś chronione? - Nie, a czemu pytasz? - Bo jedna mnie zaatakowała i ją zastrzeliłem - powiedział tonem "Byłem w sklepie i kupiłem masło". - A da się coś na niej zarobić? - Możesz powtórzyć? - z niezrozumieniem powiedziała Fluttershy. - Da się coś zarobić na manticorze? Sprzedać mięso, skórę, jad czy co tam? - Mówiłam o tym wcześniejszym. ZABIŁEŚ? - krzyknęła Fluttershy, jednak ktoś, kto jej nie zna uznałby to za lekkie podniesienie głosu. - Tak - odparł dres bez emocji. Fluttershy podleciała do pingwina i spojrzała mu w oczy. Pingwin poczuł dziwną energię bijącą od pegaza, która zmuszała go do uległości względem niej. Ale nie przynosiło to żadnych efektów. Łysego w przeszłości już próbowali złamać agenci KGB, mafia sycylijska, arabscy terroryści, baby z ZUSu i inni, za każdym razem bezskutecznie, więc tym bardziej nie zrobi tego jakiś pegaz. Jednak jej siła była dość niepokojąca. Łysy nie chciał sprawdzać, jak to na niego wpłynie i postanowił to ukrócić. - Tak, zabiłem ją i jeśli nie przestaniesz, to będziesz następna - powiedział twardym głosem, który sugerował, że to nie musi być blef, a już na pewno zniechęcający do sprawdzenia tego. Wrażenie to potęgowało skrzydło znajdujące się niebezpiecznie blisko pistoletu. Fluttershy schowała głowę w grzywie i zaczęła się wycofywać. Najchętniej by uciekła ile sił w nogach (i skrzydłach), ale bała się denerwować pingwina. Następna część Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii